


Decorate Me - I Mean The Tree

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Biting, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Gulf is tied up, Gulf likes to be spanked, I also can't write dirty talk, I can't write a story without some fluff, I did add some fluff at the end, I should have mentioned them more but I didn't, It's impossible, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Pain Kink?, Ribbons, Spanking, blind fold, butt plug, decorations?, i'm pretty sure that's the term, jingle bells?, mention of chocking, mild themes of BDSM, otherwise known as without a condom, pictures of naked Gulf, raw doging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Mew decorates Gulf with ribbon because Gulf is too pretty for anything else.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Decorate Me - I Mean The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MewGulf Fic Advent Calender](https://twitter.com/katonthedaily/status/1328714886868840450?s=21) or 25 Days of MewGulf  
> Decorating The Tree

Gulf tugs on the ribbon around his wrists. It wasn’t tight and if he really wanted to one good tug would free him because it was _just_ ribbon. Bright red ribbon. Silky and shiny. Tied in a bow. but a ribbon none the less. It was more about the principle of the item than the item itself.

“Is it too tight?” Mew asks casually as he clamps a cock ring around the base of Gulf dick, which is a bit rude because he quiet likes cumming, and after having Mews lips around his dick for the last several minutes he was a little grumpy he didn't get to cum into with that thick throat wrapped around his length. He had joked about being the tree this year. Now with the second ribbon being wrapped around his dick, he guessed that's exactly what was happening. He never expected Mew to actually take him up on the joke. He should have known this would happen when he saw the glint in Mew's eye a few days ago.

Gulf shifts on the balls of his feet. He had to stand on his tiptoes for his wrist to not be too tight. “Fine.” He grumbles.

He can hear Mew smirk in his exhale than a light snigger as he ties the ribbon into a bow around his very hard dick over the cock ring.

“So beautiful,” Mew says a little dreamily. Hand trailing over Gulf tummy to cup his chest. Thumb dragging over Gulf's nipple piercing. the one he'd also gotten half as a joke but Mew loves it too much for him to ever take it out. He hisses at the feeling, shifting on his feet. 

Mew leans forward to drag his tongue over said nipple, flicking over the piercing a few times before he sucks and letting it go with a pop.

“Mew.” Gulf whines, tugging on the ribbon above his head. Mew wraps his arms around Gulf, the wayward hands needing at his ass as he gives Gulf a look that should be innocent but feels devilish in nature.

“Yes, baby?” It’s drawn out and saccharine sweet. Finger dipping between Gulf cheeks to press on the plug buried inside him.

“Hnnn ...Mew.” He moans shifting his feet. Debating how mad Mew would get if he just wraps his legs around him. A slap to his ass caught his attention as he looks back to Mew. It would be worth the punishment he was sure.

“Are you looking for a punishment? Twice now.” Another smack and Gulf can’t hold back to the moan as Mew's fingers immediately press into the plug.

“‘Mm Sorry daddy.” He wasn't but the kiss to his cheek was nice. Mew leaves one last smack before pulling away. Gulf pants, his ass cheek tingling just so -not enough for him to feel satisfied. He wants to act out, to see the spark in Mew's eyes when he defies him.

“Now be a good boy.” Mew wraps more ribbon around him. Flicking Gulf piercing as he passes it.

“Hurry up.” Gulf bites out trying his best to hold back his smirk. Mew sends him a look, eyebrow raised as if to say ‘ _are you sure you want to start this_.’ And yes, yes he did. “How long does it take to decorate me? Too long. I thought you would be better than this.”

There’s the spark. Gulf shivers, toes curling. Mew's eyes narrow as he steps closer. Slap. It echoes around him, then another this one accompanied by a growl from Mew as his fingers dig into the meat of his thigh. “Someone’s bratty tonight.”

“Someone's slow- hnnn.” He jerks as this slap lands on the back of his thigh. 

Before he gets a chance to test Mew anymore a ribbon wraps around his eyes, he feels it tighten around his head. Mouth salivating in anticipation as Mew's hand cups his jaw, finger pressing by into the skin forcefully. 

Gulf whines at the slight pain. Mew's thumb pulls at his bottom lip. “I’ll give you one chance to apologize.”

How nice of him. Gulf smirks the best he can around Mew's hand before he sucks that thumb into his mouth nipping on it before letting his tongue swirl around it teasingly. Mew growls deep in his chest. Such a beautiful sound. Gulf feels his dick twitch, slap against his stomach. 

“Such a brat.” Gulf gasps as Mew's hand wraps around his neck, thumb slipping out and Gulf feels the damp appendage rub over his lips before Mew's teeth sink into his bottom lip.

“Ahh,” He sucks in a breath as the hand tightens, his tongue searching out for Mews. “Please, please.”

“Please what.” Gulf whines as those lips pull away, the hand on his neck messaging gently, thumb teasing over his Adam’s apple. Gulf whines louder, body arching in Mews directions. Smack, this time to his other cheek. He shivers biting back a groan.

“You’ll never finish decorating me at this rate.” Gulf teases. Before he gets two more smacks, one right after the other. Fuck it’s so good. He moans loudly at the sting.

“You can’t cum until I finish decorating.” Mews voice whispers huskily into his ear before biting at his jaw, those big warm hands squeezing his ass painfully.

“I wanna cum.” Gulf says softly, he grips the hook pull himself enough to wrap his legs around Mew's waist. holding tight so Mew doesn't immediately throw him off. “Daddy I wanna cum- ahhh.”

Mew's hand connects with his ass and if it wasn’t for the cock ring he might splurge over Mew. Instead, he just whines rutting against Mew. Feet digging into Mew's back and thigh as he rutted into the rough fabric of Mew's pants.

“You’re such a brat.” Mew's teeth dig into his shoulder, hands griping his ass and thighs with such force he knows he’ll feel it tomorrow. He wants to feel it tomorrow.

“I’m good-.” Gulf keens back, rutting indecently. Mew gives him two more smacks and his body tightens, so tight before he whines loudly as the ring prevents his organism. “Daddy, please. I’m a good boy. A good boy.” He chants it as he ruts against Mew. His dick getting painfully chafed. Mew digs at the plug, teasing his hole, pressing in not deep enough to rub that spot no matter how deep it gets.

“Such a brat, you don’t deserve to cum.” Mew's hand in the back of his head pulls so tightly that he feels a few hairs rips out, sucking violently against his neck. His other hand working the plug. He feels it again. The building, higher and higher.

Then he feels it, the unraveling. He moans but it stops halfway out of throat turning into a pathetic whine as he only manages a dry orgasm his dick still painfully hard. 

“Please.” He drags the word out desperately. “Ahhh please.” Mew bites his nipple painfully, tugging on his piercing, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“No.” Then Mew drops him, his toes scramble to catch the floor enough to stand, stretching out.

“Fuck no, daddy. No, come back.” Gulf whines wiggling against his binds. He no longer feels Mew's warmth near him and it causes a tiny panic in him. “Come back, come back. Don’t leave me. Daddy.” He wants to cum so badly.

He jerks when he feels Mew's hand on his thigh, pinching before more ribbon is wrapped around him. One leg then the next. He hears bells and then feels something around his ankles. Each shift now jingles softly. 

The jingles get louder, this time it’s his neck. Mew's hands caress the area before the bells are tightened. Gulf hiccups a breath and they tingle. He pouts all big and wide when he feels Mew press his thumb into the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Where’s that bratty side now baby?” Mew's hands are back on his ass.

“Fuck me.” Gulf groans, “fuck me already. What's taking you so long?”

“I don’t think you earned it.” The bells jingle as he shifts, Mews fingers tracing the ribbon over his stomach in a way the causes his muscles to contract. It's not quite a tickle and not quite a tease.

Gulf lets out an exasperated noise. “What do I need to do daddy? You want me to whine. Fine.” Gulf lets out a few long high pitch whines, hips tilting toward Mew needily. 

“You want to plead? Please daddy. I need your big fat dick so deep inside me. I want you to rearrange my guts until there’s only room for you. I don’t want to walk tomorrow without feeling you still deep inside me.”

Gulf hears Mew breathing deeply against his neck, he can hear the teetering of his sanitary with each low rumble in his chest.

“Do you want begging?” Gulf says softly this time to make sure Mew is paying attention to him. He raises his leg to rub his thigh against Mew's dick, it takes a second to find the right angle with him being blindfolded. “Please daddy, please I need you so bad. Baby's dick hurts so much without your touch. Isn’t daddy's dick cold without me wrapped around it? Please- “

Mew's lips seal his aggressively. It feels like a fight, violent and rough. His lips being rigged in to roughly by Mew's teeth before Mew's tongue is plunging into his mouth. He can feel spit dribble down his chin.

The plug is pulled out, hitting the floor with a thump, and Gulf smirks. Mew is so easy to get riled up. 

Mew's hands claw at his legs, wrapping them against his waist, and then Mew is sinking inside him. 

“Fuck yess.” He hisses in delight as the blunt head forces him wide, and the wider at the girth base. He shudders, his poor dick twitching as it tries to cum. His body feels so full. his ball so tight, hole twitching around Mew's girth. His chest panting. He feels dizzy and needy and Mew pulls out to the tip and pushes back in slowly. So very slowly that he might go insane.

“Please- just. I need.” He pants, babbling as his thoughts scatter. “Ahh.”

Mew gives one more slow thrust before hoisting him up. Gulf's hands grip over the ribbons and the hook, neither grounding him quiet like holding onto Mew would as Mew thrust up forcefully into him. Again and again. His body jerking with the force. He hears the slap more than feels it against his ass. He doesn't even try to stop the scream as he's plundered.

“You think you can just whine and get what you want?” His head lulls around on his shoulders as he tries to focus on Mew's words.

“Yes.” He says weakly, keening as Mew rubs against that spot inside him sending waves of tingles through his body.

“Maybe I should leave you like this, hanging from the ceiling. Gaping open, ready to take my cock at all times.” Mew's voice is so deep. 

Another smack when he doesn’t immediately answer. “Hmm, please. Use me.”

Mew tugs at his piercing, the abuse hurts in a way that he knows he’ll be sensitive there later. His body tightens around Mew as he moans. “I will use you.” The trusts are jerking and the rhythm has long since been lost. “But you don’t get a release.”

“Please. Please let me. Daddy. I’m- I’m a good boy.” His throat feels tight, breathing catching in his lungs as Mew slams into him. Hands fisting at his hips, ass, thighs. His hands pulling him harder back against Mew's cock. “Please.”

“You’re a brat who doesn’t deserve an orgasm.” He wants to whine and plead but Mew's thrusts are rough and jagged and then he slams him down so painfully as Mew coats his insides with hot cum. Gulf's body heaves, still searching for his high. Mew growls into his neck as he forces him still. “I told you no.”

He opens his mouth ready to yell red because he needs to cum so bad (technically that's not what the word is for but he feels desperate and it hurts and his tongue feels like lead and all he wants is to cum. It would be a very bratty move to yell just to cum. He contemplates for two seconds with all the brainpower that he has). He wants it and almost does but a tiny sigh escapes as Mew's fingers wrap around his aching dick.

“I’m so good to you,” Mew starts, fingers squeezing the tip that he knows is purple with anger. “Convince me.”

Gulf gaps for a moment, hips twitching, following Mew's hands with each stroke. His head lulling against his arm, too heavy to hold up anymore and Mew twists his wrist as he stocks. 

“...So fucking good to me. Always taking care of me. I-I never need anything because you're so good to me.” Gulf's voice is slurred, hitching as he tries to catch his breath, the sweat pours over his taut skin. “I’ll never need another daddy because you- you're... fuck ahh. So good. Daddy please I’ll be good for you. Always good for you. I'm your good boy. Please, Daddy.”

He must have said the right words because he hears the tiny snap of the cock ring opening and then he gets one more stroke before he's slammed into like a freight train by his orgasm. He screams, blacking out from the impact of it.

When he blinks awake, Mew is massaging his ass and thighs with some cream, humming softly behind him.

“Thirsty?” Mew asks absently as if knowing Gulf was back without even looking up.

Gulf nods and a water bottle is placed in his hands. He chugs it quickly, wiping at a few stray drops of water dripping off his hair.

“I missed the shower.” He pouts. He loves how softly Mew washes him. Though he loves Mew touching him in general there was just something about Mew touching him so softly after bruising his ass that really tugs at his heart in a way that only be described as fond endearment. Or love. Maybe both.

Mew kisses his shoulder, tugging up his boxers. They flap around for a moment until Mew pulls him to his chest. “There’s always next time.”

“I wanted this time.” He hisses as Mew tweaks his abused nipple. It's still red and puffy from the earlier abuse. “Fine, next time.”

"We didn’t decorate the tree..." Mew's arms circle around him and he snuggles back into him. " We didn’t even put up the tree.”

He feels Mew shrug behind him. Gulf pouts a little at the blank space where the tree was supposed to be.

——- 

Gulf kicks off his shoes as he walks into their apartment. He shuffles down the hall to their bedroom throwing off his shirt, getting ready to take a shower and wash off today’s grime. His hands freeze at his pants as he notices the lights on the wall in the shape of a tree. He steps closer and the tree is decorated with Polaroids. His pants hang precariously on his hips as he steps up to the wall.

He touches one photo and promptly cocked on his saliva when he notices what the picture is of. Each picture is him. In various posses, covered in cum, ribbons, cake, whip cream. Oh, there’s one with strawberries covering his nipples.

“What the hell?” He whispers in disbelief.

“You like it?” Mew wraps his arms around his waist, twisting him until their lips meet in a short kiss.

“Like it?” He sputters. “My naked body is all over the wall. Our parents can not come over and see this. Why did you decorate the tree with naked _me_ pictures!?”

“It’s not all you.” Mew points to a Polaroid of him flexing his abs to the camera than another where his face is covered in cum. Wow, two of the however many.

“Why?” Gulf says in a desperate exhausted voice, wide pleading eyes at his lover.

“Look I put us as the star.” He says in lieu of a real answer excitedly pointing to the picture at the top. It was cute. Gulf slumps. It was a picture from one of their first dates. Mew was squishing his face, kissing the cheek right above his hand. Gulf's face was visibly red and so were his ears. It was cute and nostalgic and he's not even mad now. “Because you're my star.”


End file.
